


Camping

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46





	

La tenda si aprì all'improvviso e Danny sussultò.  
-Che ci fai qui dentro? Sei pazzo? C è Grace nella tenda accanto!- Disse bisbigliando.  
-Sono venuto a farti vedere come so usare bene il coltello- sorrise Steve ironico.  
-Sei venut- ..cosa dovrebbe essere una battuta d'abbordaggio da navy seal? Sul serio questa roba funziona con le donne?- domandò sarcastico.  
-Sicuro, sono meno isteriche di te- concluse Steve con il suo solito sorrisetto strafottente.  
Lo stava fissando, nella sua solita maniera, Danny sentiva I suoi occhi su di lui, non l'avrebbe incantato, non stavolta dovevano comportarsi bene, c' era una tenda piena di ragazzine dall'altra parte del falò.  
-Isterico? Io sarei isterico?- domandò risentito.  
-Certo- ammise serafico Steve.  
Gli sfuggì una risata mentre lo guardava prendere a manate il sacco a pelo per sistemarlo.  
-Ti sembra divertente?- chiese.  
In effetti Steve pensava che fosse molto divertente e anche molto sexy, ma questo non lo disse a Danny.  
-Senti puoi uscire da questa tenda per favore?- Danny non voleva ammetterlo neanche a se stesso ma la sua presenza, in quello spazio cosi ristrrtto, non lo rendeva lucido.  
Era meglio non tentare la sorte.  
-Se è questo che vuoi-disse Steve con un alzata di spalle.  
-Si è questo che voglio!- concluse Danny.  
Steve uscì e Danny lo vide prendere il suo sacco a pelo e sdraiarlo accanto al fuoco che pian piano si stava spegnendo.  
-Che fai?- gli domandò sorpreso.  
-Mi hai detto di uscire dalla tenda, sono uscito dalla tenda- gli rispose Steve.  
-Lo so quello che ho detto Steve dove è la tua tenda?-  
-Non ce l'ho, dormirò qui fuori- disse Steve indicando il cielo stellato.  
-Certo lui dorme fuori come un vero uomo di Neanderthal, come potevo dubitarne? - disse Danny esasperato  
-Andiamo cammina dentro!  
Puoi dormire nella mia tenda, ma comportati bene chiaro?-  
Steve sorrise chiudendosi la tenda alle spalle.  
-Togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia e mettiti a dormire McGarrett.- lo sgridò Danny.  
Steve sistemò il suo sacco a pelo e iniziò a togliersi I vestiti.  
-Che-che stai facendo? Non succederà niente tra di noi stasera chiaro!?- la sua voce si alzò di un ottava.  
-Rilassati Danno- disse Steve e continuò - Non pretenderai che dorma completamente vestito? Siamo alle Hawaii ricordi?-  
-E chi se lo scorda!- sbuffò Danny.  
Rilassarsi, pensò, era una parola, le immagini dell'ultima volta che aveva visto Steve senza vestiti erano marchiate a fuoco nella sua mente, ed erano tutto fuorché rilassanti.  
Steve si tolse la maglia lentamente, mostrando le sue braccia muscolose e gli addominali scolpiti.  
Poi si slacciò la cintura e si abbassò I pantaloni mettendo a nudo le gambe toniche e snelle.  
Si sdraio sul sacco a pelo a fianco a Danny, dandogli le spalle.  
Chiuse gli occhi e sentì Danny che si toglieva la camicia, lo senti armeggiare con la cinta e lasciarla cadere a terra, con un ultimo fruscio sapeva che era stata seguita dai pantaloni.  
Serrò ancora di più gli occhi per non essere tentato, ma l'immagine dei suoi glutei tondi e sodi apparve nitida nella sua mente.  
Lo sentì sdraiarsi accanto a lui, sentiva la sua presenza anche se non riusciva a vederlo.  
Danny dal canto suo era frastornato, vedere Steve seminudo, così vicino a lui e non poterlo avere lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Avrebbe dovuto usare tutta la sua forza di volontà solo per riuscire a rimanere immobile, figuriamoci dormire.  
Il suo odore invadeva la tenda, quell'idiota sapeva l'effetto che quella vista aveva su di lui, lo stava facendo apposta, o semplicemente non si rendeva conto di quanto per lui fosse irresistibile, si domandava Danny.  
Non poteva smettere di fissarlo, I suoi occhi percorrevano tutto il suo corpo, dalle ampie spalle ai glutei fasciati in dei boxer così stretti da lasciare veramente poco all'immaginazione.  
-Dovresti smetterla- disse all'improvviso Steve.  
-Di fare cosa?- domandò.  
-Di fissarmi mentre cerco di dormire!-  
-Io non ti sto fissando affatto- gli rispose girandosi dall'altra parte offeso.  
Nel frattempo Steve si era girato verso di lui, ma tutto quello che riusciva a vedere era la sua schiena scolpita e il suo sedere tondo e sodo, questo non migliorò la sua situazione.  
-Mi stavi fissando!- disse mentre cercava di riprendersi.  
-Non ti stavo fissando invece-  
Danny adesso si era girato verso di lui.  
Nella penombra della tenda, I loro volti erano vicinissimi.  
-Si invece- protesto Steve.  
-E come facevi a saperlo? Con qualche tuo addestramento top secret speciale da Navy Seal?- lo sfidò.  
-In realtà non lo sapevo! Me lo hai appena confermato tu! -disse con il suo solito sorriso strafottente.  
-Tu sei ... sei... - iniziò Danny, avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa di sarcastico e pungente o quantomeno intelligente.  
Ma il suo sguardo era fisso sulla bocca di Steve che era così vicina alla sua, cosi invitante.  
-Si ..- disse Steve avvicinando ancora di più le labbra alle sue, le loro fronti si sfioravano. -che cosa sono Danno?- domandò con voce roca e eccitata.  
Adorava quando Steve lo chiamava in quel modo, le sue labbra erano in grado di trasformare quel soprannome innocente, nella cosa più erotica che lui avesse mai sentito.  
Perse del tutto il controllo e tutti i suoi buoni propositi scoppiarono all’improvviso come una bolla di sapone  
-Sei un animale!- concluse Danny.  
E gli infilò la lingua in bocca.  
Steve rispose a quell'invasione improvvisa in maniera altrettanto vorace e appassionata.  
Afferrandolo per I fianchi fece aderire I loro corpi per poi infilare le sue mani sotto I boxer di Danny e stringere con forza I suoi glutei, aveva desiderato farlo dal momento in cui aveva sentito I pantaloni cadere a terra.  
Danny in risposta a quel contatto fece scivolare la mano nei boxer di Steve e la chiuse sulla sua erezione.  
Steve gemette piano.  
Danny si staccò dalla sua bocca e lo fissò con desiderio.  
Il suono dei suoi gemiti gli faceva perdere del tutto il controllo.  
-Silenzio Navy Seal!-sussurro Danny contro il suo orecchio.  
Danny si staccò dalla sua bocca e lo fissò con desiderio.  
Nella penombra della tenda, gli occhi chiari di Steve si fondevano con la notte, lo catturavano come una calamita, trascinandolo in un mondo dove esistevano solo loro due e l'urgente desiderio che li legava e che doveva essere appagato.  
Steve fece scorrere un dito sulle sue labbra gonfie e umide.  
Mentre Danny continuava a muovere la sua mano su e giù sulla sua erezione, con la lingua faceva dei piccoli cerchi intorno al dito di Steve.  
Steve assecondava con il bacino I movimenti della mano di Danny mentre con una mano accarezzava e stringeva I glutei del suo partner e le dita dell'altra venivano tormentate della bocca di Danny che leccava e succhiava senza pudore.  
Danny aumentò la velocità dei movimenti della sua mano e I gemiti soffocati di Steve riempirono la tenda.  
-Si ..Danno.. si.. così- ripeteva con gli occhi chiusi e il viso stravolto dal piacere.  
Danny amava quella vista ma non gli bastava.  
Se lo tirò addosso con uno strattone.  
E Steve non protesto.  
Si alzò a cavalcioni su di lui lo guardava dall'alto verso il basso, lo sguardo fisso negli occhi di Danny mentre si muoveva sulla sua erezione, con movimenti lenti e studiati e questa volta fu Danny a gemere.  
-Basta giocare Steven!- disse Danny ansimando per l'eccitazione.  
La sua erezione spingeva nei boxer per essere liberata.  
E Steve l'accontento si sfilò I suoi boxer e subito dopo si occupò di quelli di Danny.  
Poi si sistemò sulla sua erezione e Danny lo penetrò con un gemito.  
Ma era Steve a dettare il ritmo con I movimenti del suo bacino.  
Danny chiuse di nuovo la mano sull'eccitazione di Steve e iniziò a muoverla all'unisono con le sue spinte.  
-D-Danno s-si c-cosi s-si-  
-C-chiudi quella bocca Steven ci sentiranno- ansimò Danny mentre aumentava il ritmo delle sue spinte. Si aggrappò alla schiena di Steve e si sollevò a cercare la sua bocca.  
Le loro lingue si cercavano affamate.  
E finalmente esplosero insieme.  
Si sdraiarono uno accanto all'altro mentre cercavano di calmare I loro respiri e il loro cuore.  
Occhi negli occhi fronte contro fronte.  
-Guarda che mi fai fare Navy Seal!- disse Danny.  
-Mi stavo solo impegnando per farti apprezzare il campeggio.-  
Danny rise.  
Si girò su un fianco e si strinse a lui.  
Steve gli passò un braccio intorno.  
-Non pensare neanche un minuto che io non mi preoccupi per quella ragazzina lo sai che l'adoro- disse Steve serio.  
-E io adoro te- Disse Danny non sapeva da dove gli era venuto, gli era semplicemente sfuggito dalle labbra.  
-Cosa detective?- chiese Steve sorpreso.  
-Grace Idiota.. Grace.. lei anche ti adora- si giustificò imbarazzato.  
-Ora dormi animale- ordinò con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
Steve lo strinse ancora di più a sé chiudendo gli occhi e si addormentò con un sorriso strafottente e soddisfatto dipinto sul suo volto.


End file.
